


Darling in the Lust

by NonStop_Talk_Cop



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonStop_Talk_Cop/pseuds/NonStop_Talk_Cop
Summary: One night 02 invites Hiro to her bedroom. He expects them to just work on the picture book or cuddle or something. She on the other hand has something else she wants to do. She wants to show him what's beyond kissing.
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Darling in the Lust

Moonlight filtered through the windows of the Parasite Boarding House, casting an eerie glow upon the silent house. All the parasites were asleep, save for one who slipped between the moon’s beams like a thief in the night. Hiro creeped through the halls of the Boarding House with the utmost care in an attempt to not wake his fellow parasites. The whole time his heart was pounding in his chest at what 02 had whispered to him at dinner.

...

Laughter filled the dining room as the children of the Boarding House enjoyed their dinner. Everyone was in high spirits from the praise they had received from Papa only hours earlier. A feast was organized in order to celebrate their achievement, and as per usual, 02 was all over Hiro. But tonight, she was more hands on than by what could be considered normal.

Soon she was in his lap, her legs draped over his, one arm wrapped around his neck. 02 slid her hands affectionately across Hiro’s cheek, as she moved his head to look him in the eyes. He saw in her eyes a small ember, something small that could erupt into something much bigger at any moment. As he gazed into her eyes he felt a warmth building up in his crotch, a warmth that he wanted more of. Suddenly, she broke their gaze and grabbed something from the table. Leaning in, she brought a piece of honey covered food to Hiro’s mouth while she got close to his ear. In a seductive voice she whispered.

 _“Meet me in my room tonight, once everyone else is asleep. ‘kay Darling,”_ she whispered.

...

Hiro’s heart beat with excitement as his imagination began to take hold. He thought of what she could have in store for tonight. Would they share another kiss like they did the first time they met? Would they finish the story book like they had planned to? Would they just lay together in her bed and talk about their past and their future? Before he knew it, Hiro had arrived at 02’s door.

Just as he was about to knock on her door, a sudden noise caught his attention. A low, throaty noise that caused a tingling sensation to build up in his crotch; a sensation he only experienced when near her. But today was different, the tingling was stronger than it was at dinner, more powerful than it had ever been. Was it because of whatever she was doing in there? With mesmerized curiosity he put his ear to the door and listened in utter silence.

_“Darling! Darling! Right there! Don’t Stop! Hmmmm.”_

Every noise she made only furthered that sensation; each word she called out sending a pulsating throb to his crotch. His mind began to grow hazy with each moan she let escape her delicate lips. All of his thoughts became fixated on her and her alone, a strong desire to see what was just beyond that door. Each sensation he felt was increased tenfold. His heart was racing a million miles per hour, beating so fast, it threatened to burst out of his chest. Everything felt hot, like he was standing in a sauna; the heat building up in his cheeks...and his crotch.

He stood there unable to think clearly, the haze clouding all cognitive thought. All he could think about was what was beyond that door, what unknown world was waiting for him? Unable to bear it any longer he decided to take action. Just because he didn’t know what she was doing on the other side of the door didn’t mean he didn’t want to know. With the utmost care, Hiro placed his hand gently on the doorknob and twisted it as quietly as humanly possible. So focused on the door he could hear each individual gear click as the mechanism opened. After what felt like eons, the door finally gave way just enough for him to peer inside. The sight inside took his very breath away.

Despite the dim candle that lit up the room, Hiro was able to see everything clearly. 02 sat completely naked on the floor, her back against the hard wood of her bed. Hiro began to gaze at everything she had on display, slowly working his way down. Her pink hair was uncombed and messy, looking as though it had been haphazardly been let down. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin, showing the fruits of her labor. Those emerald eyes continuously fluttering shut as pleasure danced across her face and her body shuddered with each ragged breath. In her left hand she held her right breast; squeezing and pinching at her hardened nipple.

Hiro’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes gazed even lower. 02’s legs were spread wide, revealing to Hiro a sight beyond his comprehension. 02’s right hand was between her legs, giving him a full view at what she was doing. She moaned in pleasure as she pushed her lithe fingers into her drenched snatch at a feverish pace. Over and over she plunged her fingers as deep as they would go, moving with such vigor her entire body was shaking. With each thrust she moaned out his name, sending a spark of excitement through Hiro’s spine.

The tightness in his shorts became unbearable, a feeling that he was unused to. Still watching through the crack, Hiro undid his shorts, unleashing his throbbing manhood. He stepped back in surprise at his own erection. It got like this everytime he was with 02, but it never was this… big. The fog clouding his mind finally took hold as his arousal reached its zenith.

Hiro slowly wrapped his fingers around his hardened manhood, his eyes snapping shut at the fleeting pleasure. Subconsciously, Hiro tried to time his strokes to the gasps and moans of 02, each noise she made only furthering his arousal. Soon his hand was moving at a dizzying pace, forcing him to use his free hand to steady himself against the wall. Each breath he took shallow and raspy, each burst of pleasure causing his throat to hitch. He found himself so lost in his pleasure that the world around him faded into oblivion. All he could think of was chasing after that unknown feeling of pleasure until he finally caught it. So focused on himself, the noises 02 soon fell on deafened ears; or rather, the noises she didn’t make.

 _"Darling…”_ her voice heard inches from where he stood.

Hiro stopped mid stroke, all color draining from his face as the world ground to a stop around him. His eyes grew wide upon opening them, shocked at the site in front of him. The was thrown wide open, the lights now turned on, and in the doorway stood 02 in all her naked glory.

 _“Well well darling, what have you been doing out here,”_ She questioned, feigning surprise.

Hiro stumbled backwards, falling on his butt as he tried to scramble away from her. He flailed backwards like a fish out of water as his fight or flight response began to overwhelm his senses. His back soon met the wall, his escape all but gone, his fate all but sealed, his erection all but rock hard. His hands sprung upwards to cover his eyes, still ultimately failing as his hands moved around sporadically. He began rambling on and on, in an attempt to justify his actions. 02 just watched as she sauntered sultrily towards him, her eyes full of mischievous lust.

“02! I swear it's not what it looks like! I don’t know what came over me! I just… just…”

As she walked over to him she slowly crouched down, getting on her hands and knees. She crawled over towards him until she was directly over him, her body still covered in a light layer of sweat. She brought her finger up to his lips, and leaned into his ear.

_“Now now darling, be quiet, I was waiting for so long that I had to get started without you!”_

“02! Started without me? What were you doing in there,” he asked, voice full of innocence.

 _“That darling was called, masturbation…,”_ she answered with a playful wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 if you liked it feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
